Pianissimo
by Oathkeepera
Summary: But you became my forte." Oneshot. Demuffie. Slight Larxel. Some strong content.


**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

_**A/N: I haven't been on much lately and my writing talents are becoming rusty, but I'm hoping that this story would bring me back up to date. I'm in Choir (Alto Singer, if you are wondering) and Band (Tenor and Alto Saxophone, and I might also play the Bari Sax), which I find ironic comparing to the overall setting of this story. To all non-musical people, I put a vocab down below so you guys don't get lost when you hear "Forte" or "Crescendo." :)**_

_**P.S. **__Crying-Nocturne__**, it's your fault that I fell for this pairing. And I'm lovin' the obsession XD. This oneshot is for you, Dahling. :3**_

**_NOTE: The editing isn't very good, but please bare with me!!_**

**ALERT TO ANYONE WHO READ**_ THE NYMPH DEFECT_**!!:** Scroll down to the bottom to read my alert about a SEQUEL!! :3

* * *

_**pianissimo **_

_"But you became my Forte."_

**One**_Shot_

Choir and Band. The two starting branches for most musical artists-to-be. A challenge in most young teen's musical hope is that they could only pick one. Become a lovely Choir Alto, her voice like the beautiful Snow White or maybe a handsome Tenor with his deep brassy voice, entrancing all the ladies he meets? Or should they join Band and become a sweet Flute? The high notes twirling with such grace or maybe a strong Trumpet, who's voice could be heard from miles away.

But there was also the hatred between the two Arts. Started many years ago by an unknown cause, the Choir and Band ensemble only wish to out perform each other in the Gala concert held every year in December where the holiday cheer is at its highest. This hatred has grown within its students as well. Sabotage, fights and other causes of pain sprout between the two, making the roots of hate grow even stronger in the cracks. It just so happened that exactly a decade after this war between the arts started, two new, 11 year-old, musical loving, students joined the 6th grade of Radiant Garden Private Academy. One young boy who was an orphan swept in by the ocean during the worst storm in the history and one girl whose cheerful attitude was aspiring to all and enlightening to the soul.

Their names were M'yde Shorefin and Yuffie Kisaragi. But our story does not start here. It starts much farther into the future, after much pain has passed. The dreaded unlucky 13 years...

"Yuffie!"

Ninja Kisaragi swiftly turned as she barely missed another strike from a Dragoon Nobody, only to meet the glare of a Neoshadow. She spun her shuriken before striking the Neo with effortless ease. But it retaliated with a swept of its dark claws. Yuffie side-stepped the attack only to bump into Daystar, its round body covered in large spikes. Yuffie was thrown aside as the Daystar swung almost blindlessly around with his bulky arms. She groaned in pain as she rolled over to miss another strike from the Daystar, swing her legs off the side of the small area she was in and down a short cliff into a ravine, where countless other Heartless came attacking her slim built body.

She was able to dodge most of the attacks due to her quick thinking and swiftness. Yuffie locked legs with a Shadow and thrust it in front of her, bashing other Heartless in an aura of darkness. When others disappeared into darkness, many more came to replace them. It was an endless wave coming back, over and over again. Yuffie frowned to herself as she threw her shuriken into a Shadow, slicing it right between its eyes, "There hasn't been a Heartless attack this bad before! Heck, there hasn't been any strong violence since-"

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she saw Aerith run her way, healing the members of the resistance force fighting back the attack while dodging attacks from Neo's. "Aerith!" cried out Yuffie as a Daystar swung in from nowhere, nearly knocking the healer off the edge of the cliff. Yuffie took her shuriken in her hands and quickly ran towards Aerith as she barely hung onto the edge with her life. Countless of Heartless, mostly shadows came in her way, but they soon met their demise with one swept of her bladed shuriken. Just as she was about to reach Aerith's hand, the Daystar stepped in her way, spikes in full readiness to battle. Not wanting to repeat her mistake, Yuffie dodged most of the attacks, wary of the spikes that would surely hurt very much. Though she tried, Yuffie's reflexes still couldn't reach Aerith and she was surprised that Daystar's bulky bold could be so fast.

"Yuffie! I cannot... hang on much longer!" cried out Aerith, her fingers slipping slowly. Yuffie gave once last reckless pounce to save her friend's life, but was knocked clearly out of balance by the Daystar. As she crashed into the wall, a small tear fell down her face as the bruises and pains started to make her body throb slightly. _Where was Sora, Leon, Cloud and the others? Is this attack the last of us?_ Her vision blurred slowly as she watched her friend call out her name as her grip loosen on the wall... going to fall... forever gone. The Daystar ever so slowly making its way to her...

A sudden dart of black came in front of Yuffie, shielding from the Daystar's attack. All she heard was the sudden high pitched cry of Aerith and falling... falling... f..a l l i n g...

_"Yuffie Kisaragi and M'yde Shorefin, please come up to the front office!"_

_The intercom announcement ran shivers down Yuffie's back as she first stepped into the elegant Radiant Garden Private Academy. Her wonderful artistic creativity and her excellent academic scores have caught the eye of Ansem the Wise, granting her the wish to join the most highly acclaimed school in all the universe. She pulled back her short hair behind her ears and straightened her crusty dark navy short skirt, holding tightly on her small black shoulder bag. She looked around nervously, glancing around at small groups of girls who giggled as they pasted her by. Yuffie hoped that the laugh wasn't about her..._

_Walking straight ahead, she avoided most eye contact, staring at the floor as she moved throughout the crowds. Enter through ebony colored doors crusted in ivory ordainments, she entered the vast Hall of Sir Mickey, after its sponsor, The King of Disney. On normal days, she guesses the Hall would be empty with no students around and not so heavily decorated with silk banners. Carefully following the signs to the front office, Yuffie was able to arrive just before the bell rung, where mobs of teens hustled over to their homeroom class._

_The office was rounded in a circle with no doors to other areas. It was much like the principle she had back in her old public school, but much more fancy and expensive. The chairs were real leather and the desk made of exported redwood, probably from the World of Stags, a gift maybe from the Prince Stag. Yuffie gave a nervous shudder as she swirled her head around to notice the stare of a boy about her age, huddled in the corner. She gave a small startle as the boy started with such intensity that it made her want to move farther from him, but she was drawn in. A sandy mullet with small bangs came over his entrancing sea-green eyes in a comical yet friendly manner. But it was his eyes that held the coldness and fear that held Yuffie down from speaking._ "Who...Who are you?"

_Yuffie gave a startled jump from his small voice, but it was quickly hushed up as the door opened once more to reveal a middle-aged man with eyes full of ancient wisdom. Behind him was another boy, slightly older then Yuffie, but still quite young. "Ienzo, I will read over your hypothesis of The Calling Heart, in the mean time, you need to go to class," smiled the man with satisfactory. The boy, known as Ienzo gave a pout, "But Sir Ansem! The studies we are learning in biology on the structure of Life is one have already quite accomplished, am I not one of greater knowledge and one of your apprentices?"_

_Ansem laughed, "Yes, Ienzo and quite a great apprentice indeed. But you are still young and just entering high school! No matter how well educated you are, I promised your mother that you will complete all years in school." Ienzo gave a small sigh, "I suppose you are correct, Sir. After all have to sit in between Lae and Lumaria to keep them from killing each other over that Arlene girl. I shall take my leave." Ansem watched Ienzo leave with great amusement, chuckling silently to himself as he turned around to meet the curious gaze of Yuffie Kisaragi. "Who is this now?" He asked towards Yuffie, studying her up and down. Yuffie gave a short curtsy, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi sir! The honor student with the scholarship from the Forest District." _

_"Oh!" exclaimed Ansem with a slight surprise in his voice, but quickly came back to his calm phase, "Welcome to the Academy, Ms. Kisaragi. I do hope your year here will be a pleasant one." Yuffie gave a large smile and nodded, "I'm sure it will be a great one!" Ansem then turned towards the boy in the corner with cautious steps, "M'yde, this is Yuffie, please be a dear and show her around when we are done with the scheduling."_

_M'yde stared, soullessly at Ansem blinking for a few moments, before blinking slowly laying his head on his knees closing his eyes to rest. "Don't worry about it," whispered Ansem sadly, "We found him like that 6 years ago near the Falls District during the Shore Storms, I took him in and watched over him and gave him his name M'yde Shorefin after a close friend of mine who loved the sea. Apparently, this M'yde is afraid of anything that is wet, it took us weeks to even drink tap water let alone take a bath. Oh well, at least the addiction to milk hasn't proven any bad affects. But let's go on to your schedule."_

_For most of the hour, Yuffie and Ansem discussed her wants and the rules of the Academy along with several talks of how the Castle District works. Finally, they were able to reach the part where Yuffie was able to choose two out of the four main electives- Band, Choir, Art and Drama. Yuffie placed a finger on her lips in thought, "Well, I was doing a lot of thinking about them, and I think I wish to take Band and Choir!"_

_There was a sudden choking sound behind Yuffie and she swiftly turned, and saw M'yde coughing with shock. He stared at her, seemingly flabbergasted with a wide mouth. Yuffie turned her head to the side in confusion, "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ansem cleared his throat, "Don't worry about it, Ms Kisaragi. Due to slight complications we cannot allow you to take both-"_

_"But sir, the electives can appear on both of the A and-"_

_"As I said before Ms. Kisaragi," said Ansem with an uncomfortable tone, "Due to complications, we cannot allow Band and Choir to be in the same class."_ _Yuffie turned nervously back to M'yde who looked at her with a mysterious expression then shook his head and buried his head back into his legs. Yuffie sighed with disappointment, "Alright, I wish to join Choir and Drama class, please." She noticed from the corner of her eye, she saw M'yde shake a bit, while Ansem nodded with satisfactory, "Well done. Now M'yde, would you be so kind enough to show Yuffie the grounds? I'm sure you are well knowledgably with the school from your pervious adventures. Come back around 3__rd__ period so I can get this schedule ready for Ms. Kisaragi."_

_M'yde jumped up from his corner, his hands deep within his pockets, gesturing to Yuffie with a nod of his head. They slowly made their way out, down the steps and into the Hall of Sir Mickey. Yuffie was spooked by the strong silence and kept herself busy by looking at anything but the back of M'yde. She could feel the wave of ice was over her from M'yde. He noticed this and turned to her with cool eyes, "Just to let you know, you shouldn't have joined Choir." Yuffie pouted, "Why shouldn't I? I always loved to sing and I don't need a boy to tell me what to do!"_

_"It's not that," M'yde looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm in Band." Yuffie scoffed, "And your point? We are in many same classes-"_

_He placed a finger on her lips and whispered softly in her ear, "Let me tell you a nightmare…" Yuffie was entranced by this god-like voice. It was as deep as the ocean and as smooth as the waves, taking her in to the depths of the seas. "Band and Choir are mortal enemies. You have just joined the war. You better prepare yourself…"_

_She gave a small shiver, still not understanding his words, but still it made her nervous. M'yde turned around to continue walking before being disrupted. "Wait! M'yde!"_

_He continued walking, "Many years ago, a feud started between the two electives. We don't know what this fight was about, but it was enough to start a hatred so deep that Sir Ansem forces the two groups to perform on different nights."_

_"How bad is it?" asked Yuffie._

_"Horrible; sabotage, complete destruction, isolation between the groups, bullying, I even heard that someone got shot. The only reason I am in Band is because the teacher has been teaching me for many years on guitar and she begged me to join to help her with the class."_

_"But how this affects me and you?"_

_M'yde stopped and whispered without turning to her, "I cannot be your friend. It is almost considering treason on the whole ensemble if you even speak politely to the other one."_

_Yuffie grabbed his hand forcefully, "M'yde! Don't always go to conclusions! Even though we are different electives and classes. You will be my first friend? Right? We'll go through this thick and thin together. No matter what anyone says," M'yde stared down at her with lifeless eyes, his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. He raised a hand near her face, carefully tracing it, "…I promise… We can be the _crescendo_ for freedom…"_

Yuffie awoke to the side of a small cliffside ditch, deep enough to not get any Heartless to notice her, yet it was also too deep to climb out. Her head throbbed horribly and her muscles ached with an ancient longing of rest. Her vision was fogged with painful sounds of the battle that still raged outside in the late afternoon musk. She tried to clear her thoughts, trying to remember the last few moments she had before she blacked out.

She stretched out, reaching for her shuriken that lay sprawled out mysteriously in front of her. Yuffie twirled them around, checking for any change in them, only to notice a small dent in one part that could be easy fixed by Cid. Taking uneasy steps, she made her way down the ditch gathering her last thoughts… the Daystar attacking… Aerith hanging on… then she-

"Aerith!"

Yuffie gasped at the idea that one of her dearest friends might in critical condition while she sat around sleeping! Using as much strength as possible, she stared up, calculating the power and the speed to reach out of the ditch. With her shuriken attached to her belt, she readied herself, fully knowing that she might overexert and cause herself more pain.

Walking a bit, she dived downward before racing up the cliff, muscles screaming in heart-wrenching pain. Barely managing to reach the top, she gave a last kick launching herself in a flip, so she can land on the ground on her feet, ready to sprint to HQ.

But she miscalculated.

Tumbling in the air, her fingers couldn't quite grab the edge of the cliff and that send her stumbling backwards towards the hard ground, meters below. Her eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth open in a large 'oh!' Yuffie gave a large gasp, bracing for the large impact to the ground, closing her eyes and wrapping herself tightly.

But the impact never came.

_"… Now presenting Yuffie Kisaragi and M'yde Shorefin, Honor Arts students in a duo of the Sonata, _Sotto La Luna_ translated into English."_

_The loud applause came and M__'yde nudged her in the back with his sitar, "It's time for us to ride the storm." Yuffie shivered turning to him with scared eyes, "But M'yde! I never sang in front of an audience alone before! I-I… can't! It's way too nerve-wracking!" M'yde tilted her chin to look into his eyes, "I love you Yuffie, I won't let you get embarrassed. If you loose your thoughts I'll make up an interlude while collecting your thoughts. Besides," He gave her a peck on cheek, "You've done it a million times! There really isn't a difference."_

_"Except there is the entire city of Radiant Garden watching you," She muttered, taking several steps out into the stage, careful not to ruin her expensive dress that came from the Land of the Dragons. She would be standing, while M'yde got to sit down on a stool next to her._

_She readjusted her mike to make sure she can be comfortable as M'yde placed his strap around his neck, holding his sitar in place. With a quick nod, he began to strum the very first notes of the sonata. _

_Yuffie took in a deep breath as she sang the first few words, "Under the moon," Her voice was low and deep as an alto, "I hear you weep, oh my lover…" The audience was captivated of the mixture of the both vocal and instrumental flow, both parts switching from the harmony to the medley._

_As her voice rose back into her more comfortable soprano voice, her partner giving off a strong harmony with flawless musicianship. His finger begun to hurt slightly as sweat running down his brow in deep concentration. The grip on his instrument tightened as he reach those quick sixteenth notes that seem to jump at random places._

_"I can't dream alone… I can't wait to see you… As I ride… under the moon," sang Yuffie as she crescendo into the ending of the song… the blaring loud applause over coming her senses… M'yde kissing her on the cheek with a large grin on his face…_

A swirl of black came around Yuffie, incasing her in a protective cocoon. She rustled in distress, afraid that a Heartless was consuming her, tearing her heart away. Yuffie tightened her eyes even more, gasping to breathe as the cold darkness consumed her and as lifeless hands crawl up her body. "S…stop!" she tried to speak, but the cold froze her voice as the hands wrapped around her shoulders, barely touching her chest.

Yuffie started to whimper, "No…no… stop, please!" The hands stopped on her belly and a warm breeze blew upon her neck in a comforting embrace. "Yuf-Yuf, you still think you are falling?" She stood completely still, not giving into the friendly voice that cooed her gently. "If I'm not falling in darkness… or madness," she retorted back at the voice, "Then how am I not feeling the ground?"

"Hnn… I guess I shouldn't hold you up 30 feet off the ground," The voice whispered, "After all, you don't handle well with heights." Yuffie closed her eyes even tighter and grasped for her dear life on the hands around her waist. The voice chuckled deeply as she pouted, "Put me down!" Whether the voice is lying or not, she was not going to risk looking around her surroundings.

She felt a tug on her waist and she fell backwards, falling into what-seemed as icy water. Yuffie whimpered a little bit more to the strange feeling and the voice chuckled, "Don't worry; it's only the tendrils of darkness checking you out. They won't bother you much because I'm with you."

The arms around her waist tightened as she felt the warming breathe upon her neck, making her shiver. The voice spoke in a quiet whisper, "You still smell the same…" Yuffie stayed quiet, the icy waters crawling all over her skin making her very dizzy and longing for warmth. She dug deeper into her captor's arms, longing for hot flesh to reach her frozen body. It wasn't long before she felt the breaking grasp of coming out of the sea, climbing out of a cocoon that incased her and finally, feeling the hard ground upon her back.

Yuffie gasped as she felt her captor's body crushed her small frame, making her eyes break open for the first time. With light blue tunic with worn blue jeans, her captor's hands quickly lifted her arms behind her head, holding her down by straddling her waist. Yuffie gave a small gulp as she faced someone she hasn't seen for a very long time.

"Y-Yuffie?" He said, leaning downward slowly to look into her betraying eyes of shock, "Please… don't be mad…" He let her arms go and he turned his head away, "I know it has been a long time and I'm probably the last person you want to see… but when I found out you were alive… I had to…" He turned to her without looking into her eyes, "I had to say I'm… sorry."

"M'yde…"

_Yuffie growled in agitation, her eyebrows twitching and her mouth framed in a permanent frown. Behind her was freshmen Bass singers, Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strafe; along with a fellow classmate Alto, Aerith "Aeris" Gainsbourgh. By the looks of it, they all seemed very, very pissed._

_People moved out of the way very quickly as they felt the hatred radiate off the so called Honor Choir students, moving towards one destination: The Courtyard. The center of Band's haven area and Honor Band's ruling area, where they are sure to meet the very people that ticked them off._

_"M'YDE SHOREFIN! Where the hell did your gang hid our music?!" hissed Yuffie as she slammed the doors open to the beautiful gardens. A small group of teens stopped their giggling and turned their attention towards Yuffie with interest. "Well, well, lookie here M'yde!" mocked Arlene, who was a freshmen saxophonist, "Your Soprano girlfriend is here!"_

_"She's not my girlfriend!" hissed M'yde, balling up his hands, coarse from being the Sitarist and Guitarist in the band, "She's only a friend." A red head freshman percussionist snorted in laughter, "Friend my ass, but it's what you claim is what you claim even when there is proof, isn't that right Lumy?" A muscular yet girlish looking sophomore gave a deep chuckle, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "Good proof, Lae." _

_Yuffie gave an annoyed growl, "I don't care what you guys think! But I know you sabotaged our music and we have to get it back or else we tell on Sir Ansem!" Ienzo, who played the tuba gave a sigh, "You guys, remember what he said last time if we did something like this again?"_

_"Screw Ansem!" exclaimed Lae, putting his arms around Arlene's waist, making her blush slightly, "He never means it anyway." Lae gave a teasing lick on Arlene's neck, making a vein in Lumaria's neck to bulge slightly not happy with the relationship._

_"Enough with the toying around Lae! We need the music and we need it now!" growled Squall, his gunblade drawed out, "I don't care if I have to fight you guys either!" Lae looked over toward the Bass with a bored expression, "Don't worry, you'll get your music back." Just suddenly, he grabbed Arlene's arms and locked them behind her back._

_"Lae! What are you doing?!" spat Arlene angrily, as Lae's smirk widened. "M'yde is going to get it for you," spoke Lae with a mischievous tone, "The sheets are underneath Arlene's shirt."_

_Arlene's eyes widened, "WHAT?! Where!? LAE! What did you do?" She turned to him angrily, feeling betrayed. He gave a small peck on her neck, "Relax, love. Trust me. I only slipped them in now as I held you sweetly, princess." Arlene gave an 'hmpt!' before looking away with an annoyed expression on her face as Lae continued, "M'yde will have to reach underneath her shirt and grab them. Of course, Choir doesn't mind?"_

_"As long as it doesn't take too much time," snarled Cloud, tired of the Honor Band's games. Yuffie's mouth became dry as she caught M'yde's wide-eyes, staring at Arlene's C cup breasts. The Soprano/Ninja cursed underneath her breath as she felt jealously towards Arlene and her larger chest size. With shaky hands, M'yde unbuttoned the bottom part of Arlene's shirt, exposing flawless pure skin._

_Yuffie mouth almost went up in a snarl as Arlene smirked at her when M'yde's hands went underneath the shirt, feeling around for the music sheets. After sometime, M'yde frowned, "Lae… There isn't anything." The redhead gave a cat-like grin, "Have you checked in the upper areas?" M'yde's and Yuffie's eyes widen to the size of saucers as Cloud gave a grunt, "Get this prank over with, M'yde! Stop being such a virgin; not that you'll ever get laid anyways…"_

_M'yde's hands ran over Arlene's chest looking nervously at Yuffie who was about to murder both Lae and Arlene with her mere gaze of torture. He ran his hands down the sides of Arlene's bra before feeling folded paper sheets behind the back area. Quickly, without a pause, he swiped the small sheets from underneath and threw them towards Leon, not willing to look at Yuffie's upset and angry face._

_Lae licked the side of Arlene's neck in a seductive manner, while buttoning up her shirt, watching the Choir group leave, satisfied. M'yde shook uncontrollably as Lae cuddled Arlene into his arms, "You know better then to love that Choir bitch." He reached in his pocket and pulled out 3 pictures, making M'yde shiver in fear. Lae tapped the photos with a smile, "After all, what would she say when she see these in the school paper? You and her naked?! You can't see her again. Do you understand-"_

_"That is enough, Lae."_

_Ienzo hissed, tired of his classmate's sick games, "Stop fooling around! We got finals soon and I would like some quiet to study." Lae gave shrug and threw the pictures at M'yde, who barely manage to catch the bundle._

_"Keep it. I got others. Enjoy them while you can." _

Tears flowed as Yuffie tried to sit up, balancing her weight on one hand while reaching to cup his face with the other. She hugged him tightly shouting, "You're back!" M'yde struggled as Yuffie giggled, still shouting in glee, "You're home! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!"

"Yuffie…" He said solemnly; she turned to him with a grin, "Now you can come home!" He winced at her words. M'yde moved off her, going beside her with both her hands in his with a stone expression on his face, "Yuffie, I can't go back." She turned her head in a confused expression as he sighed, "I can't explain… but I can't go home."

"Then when will you come home?"

M'yde couldn't bare to look into her hopeful eyes, "I… can never go home…"-Yuffie gave a strange look- "You see…" He took one of his hands and caressed her face gently, "I'm in Organization XIII." Yuffie gave a small push, "M'yde! Don't be like that!" She gave a disbelieving shake of her head, "You're not wearing their uniform!!"

He gave another long sigh, "I thought it would be better not to see you in the outfit, since it caused you to faint before when I saved that woman's life." Yuffie moved back slowly, "No… You are lying!" M'yde gave a snap of his fingers and immediately the black coat of the Organization materialized around him, fitting tightly around his body, "Why do you think I'm so cold to touch?" Yuffie moved even farther from him, standing up slowly.

"So that means… you are a Nobody…?"

"Yuffie, please understand, I never wanted to end up in this state."

She scoffed and turned away scowling, "It's not the Nobody part that hurts…" Tears came back again in an agonizing way that made her heart-ached, "It's the fact you never came home, M'yde!"

"Stop calling me that!" She shrank back in fear as M'yde shouted at her, "It's Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne! I didn't remember a thing until I saw you today!" Tears flowed faster down Yuffie's face as he continued to speak, "I didn't know anything about me until I saw you on that ledge, Yuffie." Demyx choked on his words, "I didn't feel anything, and I didn't know anything. But when I saw you…" The Nobody gave a faded smile, "I remembered that… that I loved you, Yuffie. You were my _Crescendo_ in my life."

Yuffie froze to the spot as Demyx came to her, "And when everything was low and hard like that _pianissimo _part I had to play in Affirmation. Everything was hard. But you became my _forte_. The exciting _accelerando_ in my life. "

He stopped right in front of her, watching her next move. Yuffie gave a sniff and spoke in a strong voice, "Well, there's only one thing to do now." Demyx let up one eyebrow, which then was accompanied with a mischievous grin, "Oh really?" Yuffie let out a small giggle and jump into his arms, forcing her lips upon his in a heated kiss.

Demyx's arms wrapped around Yuffie's waist holding her tightly against his body, enjoying the warmth he long lost. Yuffie gave a tiny shiver from the shock of the being so enclosed in what-seemed like a living ice-box, but not one second did she turn her eyes away from his own ones.

She was mesmerized by his intense eyes, washing her in a blaze of passion. The sea within him twirling and swirling into a mass of… of… feeling that could never be replace with anything else. They kissed each other even more desperately, making up for lost time, mumbling nothingness and words of love between breaths. Soon Demyx's hands started moving downward, exploring Yuffie's body making her moan quietly, urging Demyx to continue.

_"The Heartless! The Heartless!"_

_Ienzo barged into M'yde's room, breathing heavily from his hard pace running through the Radiant dorms, "M'yde! Wake up!" The sandy haired teen woke up groggily as Ienzo threw a pair of jeans and a shirt into his face. M'yde shook his head, his mind foggy with sleep, "Ienzo? What's wrong?"_

_"M'yde, come!! Put it on! No, no! Wrong way! Lae and the others already got caught! Quickly!" Ienzo shoved on a shirt on M'yde's head as he buttoned his jeans. Quickly, Ienzo grabbed his hand, dragging M'yde out of bed and taking him barefoot down the stairs and outside into the cold evening air. M'yde's senses were put on alert as he heard screams and moans of fright and pains revolve around the city areas. Small dark beings that look like globs of darkness moved about with golden soulless eyes, attacking anyone and anything in its path._

_"Ienzo!? What are they!?"_

_"Shadow Heartless! Beings of Darkness. I got no time to explain! Stupid Xehenort!" The older boy tugged even harder on M'yde's arm forcing him to run faster as he passed the destruction of his home for the past 13 years! The 'Shadow Heartless' as Ienzo called them, struck the people making hearts floated into the sky, leaving another Heartless where the person was. _

_"M'yde! Ienzo!"_

_Yuffie and Arlene came running up next to them, puffing and panting hard. "We surveyed the area and it's no good," breathed out Arlene, her eyes bright with tears, "Most of the students have turned into Heartless including Sir Ansem and… Lae…" Arlene let out a few sniffs as she balled up her hand, holding a sliver ring Lae gave to her only a few weeks ago, even though they are far too young to marry. "Leon and others got only few of the Gummi ships that the King is trying to send," spoke Yuffie, holding M'yde's hand, "We are to meet them at the Aerodrome." Ienzo nodded in understanding, his legs aching in pain from the extreme limits that they are forced to do. Behind them, waves of darkness poured on in a storm-like manner, trying to swallow the group up in its grasp. They turned the corner, reaching the Aerodrome with a small sigh of comfort. Leon was at the entrance, waving at them while Cloud was fighting off the Heartless with his sword, along with another girl named Tifa, who was a master at fist fighting._

_"Come on! We got the last ship, it's time for us to go!"_

_Yuffie gave a smile as sprinted harder… almost… almost…. Ther..e…_

_"Argh!!"_

_She went to a complete stop as she noticed that Ienzo that was a few feet behind her was gone and Arlene was being swallowed by the darkness. "ARLENE!" gasped M'yde, running towards her, Leon pulling Yuffie away from the storm. "Go back M'yde!" Arlene shouted as the Shadows clawed at her clothing reaching closer and closer to her heart. With a softened smile, she whispered loudly to him, "Then like this… I can be with… Lae… again…"_

_M'yde watched in shock as Arlene (though she was cruel sometimes) was swallowed up in the crashing wave of darkness; A pink heart floating towards the heavens. He stood perfectly still as he remembered the days when he was with his friends in the Band, loving the warming and awkward group they made. The only other source of light he had, other then Yuffie. He let out a strangled cry as he sank to his knees, Yuffie's shouting filling up his ears as a wave of darkness crushed over him, tearing every feeling he had…_

"Woah! PDA people!"

Demyx's eyes shot wide open as he grudgingly tore his lips away from Yuffie. The Nocturne growled with an animalistic tongue, "Axel! Stay out of this!" 'Axel' gave a small whistle, winking as he did, "Sorry buddy that you can't get some. She's cute, but out in the summer sunshine? You know Xem-Xem went on crackdown ever since Roxy left! It's no wonder that Xiggy can't get laid no more." Demyx let out one arm away from Yuffie and summoned his blue Sitar, "What do you want?! You betrayed the Organization Axel!" Yuffie watched intently as his flame-like hair and green eyes gave off a carefree look. She gave a gasp, noticing that Axel looks almost like her old classmate Lae.

"But the big ol'Superior doesn't mind what I do, as long as I do what he want, Dem-Dem," Axel spoke with a grin, "But after seeing your little charade go on for awhile, Xemmy ruined porno time and is offering two proposals."

"And what are the proposals?"

Axel held up a finger, "Proposal uno: You come back with me now to Orgy headquarters, beg for the Superiors forgiveness for slacking off on your mission." Ax\el held up another finger, "Proposal deux: You fight the kid to the death, which means no blacking out! If you win, you can screw the life with Organization and you are left free of the binds of Orgy, free to do whatever you want-even screw your girlfriend without being spied on and marry her even!"

Demyx gave a wide mouth expression at the thought of the second proposal and took it into great consideration. Yuffie pushed Demyx to get out of his arms, "M'y-I mean, Demyx! No! You can't fight Sora! You'll die!" Demyx looked away from Yuffie, her words frantic and harsh.

Finally, he spoke, "Axel-" The pyro looked up with interested eyes, "Take Yuffie to the Magician's house. I'll be back with Roxas sooner or later." Yuffie gave a scream at Demyx's choice, knowing fully well what he's up against. Demyx summoned a Portal of Darkness in front of him, not even looking at Yuffie.

She tried to reach out to him, but Axel got in front of her first, holding her arm tightly. "M'yde! M'yde! No! Please, please! Not for me! Go back! Please!" Yuffie cried out struggling against Axel's superior strength, her cries making Demyx flinch.

"Yuffie," spoke Demyx calmly, "The tempo is changing, it's time for the _ritardando_, so don't forget to look at the retard in front." Yuffie couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Demyx is still joking even though he is in for death. "I love you, M'yde… It's not over! it's only the _Da Capo al fine_, the song is not over yet!" She whispered quietly as Demyx stepped through the portal.

Another portal appeared just where Demyx disappeared, Axel dragging Yuffie towards it, mumbling on the way. "Why am I always stuck of giving people the death sentence?" he growled as he pushed Yuffie in the portal.

So here stands the ending of our tale. How two beautiful souls can intertwine with each other in such a way that its piece is a rhythmic melody? That is something you will have to experience the dynamics of in your own life. Unfortunately, most of you know what happens at the end of the tale. Our brave Sitar player dies in the fight against the ever so powerful Keyblade Master.

What about our _Soprano_? She kept quiet… her voice hanging on the thread of her _a cappella… _and her dynamics started to _diminuendo_… Slowly slipping down the scale from her once powerful _fortissimo_…

_"Yuffie?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Stay with me forever."_

_"Hnn… Our love is loud as the fortissimo trumpets and our hearts beating faster as we reach the presto… But we'll always seem be within the hidden pianissimo…"_

_**A/N: So how didja guys like it? A huge 11 pager!! Exactly, 7,000 words! I feel very happy today! Yay! It took me a few months to make this one due to the outlining and the choice of making this only a oneshot. But I think this turned out better then any of my other shots. **_

**ALERT TO ANYONE WHO READ**_ THE NYMPH DEFECT_**!!:** First off, whoever is sending me death threat PMs, you can stop now. I AM MAKING A SEQUEL TO THE NYMPH DEFECT!! (Yay!) I'm already mid-way done with the first chapter. But it will probably be coming AFTER summer (or maybe even sooner if I'm lucky) It is only going to start off as a oneshot, but I can be persuaded to change my mind to make more chapters. I just want to see how much you guys want a sequel :3

Musical Glossary: _(Note: Some of these terms also have other meanings. I'm only putting down the term that I refer towards the story. Plus, please understand I'm still a learning student and not some high-class jazz player, I may have made some mistakes in the terms, but bare with me.)_

**Pianissimo: **Playing VERY softly (More then just Piano, which is quiet)

**Fortissimo: **Playing VERY Loud.

**Forte:** Loud.

**Sonata: **A hard piece (Or I think it means a gentle song... I'm not that sure.)

**Ritardando: **I don't have a direct definition for this term, but this is what my teacher told me: Look at the retard in front with the stick that's going to change tempo to a slower pace or else. (NEVER MESS WITH THE CONDUCTOR X.X)

**Crescendo: **The dynamic level grows louder in the course of a piece AKA getting stronger in my terms.

**Diminuendo (Sometimes known as Decrescendo)**: Opposite of Crescendo. The Dynamic level grows softer in the course of a piece AKA getting quiet.

**Accelerando: **Thetempo grows faster (According to the conductor)

**Da Capo al fine - **An indication at the bottom of a piece of music telling the performer to return to the beginning and re-play the music until the word "fine" (finish).

**A cappella: **Singing without musical accompaniment.

**Presto: **fast or quick

**Soprano: **The highest female vocal group

**Alto:** Low female vocal group

**Tenor :** High male vocal group

**Baritone (Choir Term):** Mid-way between Tenor and Bass vocal group

**Bass (Choir):** Low male vocal group


End file.
